Supernatural does not exist or does it?
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Tony has a secret and does want anyone to find out, but what if something happen and he's forced to reveal his nature to his team mates, in order to protect them. What will they do? G/T slash. Sorry new verison. Still the same chapters, though.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: This a new story that I thought about when I was watching NCIS, I really don't what it's called but if you do please tell me. It goes like this, it's the episode were Tony almost got push off the eleventh floor for parking and the driver was a women their were after for some reason. So if you know let me know.

Now for my story what if Tony was a… Ops I don't want to ruin the surprise. Zane you do the declaimer.

Zane: My sister does not own NCIS or anything; no money is being made for this. There Happy.

EgyptAdbydos: Yes very. Hey are you still scared of mortar boats?

* * *

Tony sighed and looked around the park that he was in, it was well past midnight. _Well might as well hunt that way I can deal with the blood there's going to be tomorrow. Why is there always blood? _Tony thought getting up form the bench he was sitting in. _If Abby knew what I was I think she'll probably do test on my blood and my body. _Tony thought as he exited the park and went into a dark ally way.

_Perfect nobody will hear the screams let along pay any attention to them. _Tony thought as he went in deeper. "Hey you what are you doing in our hide out." Tony heard a hard voice say somewhere in the dark. "Yeah punk didn't your mother ever tell you to watch out for ally ways." He heard another voice say next to the first. "Yeah and especially at night." A third voice said. _Hum… What to do I only need one, oh well knocked them out. _Tony thought.

"And did you mother ever tell there's more to the dark then gangs that kill with guns." Tony said glaring at them. He could see them perfectly. The one on the right had dark brown hair and pale skin with blue eyes, the one in the middle (_must be the leader_) Tony thought, had brown hair, dark skin and brown eyes, The one on the left was African American.

"What are you talking about punk your going to be sorry for brothering us." The one on the left said. "On the contrary I think it is you that is sorry, for being out so late." Tony said. "Enough game tough guy, come on boys let's show him a lesson." The on in the middle said his brown eyes narrow.

"Your right enough games," Tony said raising his hand and palm towards them, "Sleep Erik and Leo." The ones he named were about to say something but fell to the ground in a dead heap. The one in the middle look at Tony with fear and shocked. "What did you do to my friends?" He asked. "Nothing they'll live but you won't be so lucky." Tony said calmly. Tony stepped close to the petrify man and breathe in his scent.

_Fear always makes them smell better, even probie. _Tony thought as he stepped even closer. Tony felt his fangs get coated with venom even if he really didn't have fangs but still he like to call them that. He bared his teeth the two carnies were pointy though not many people seem to care. The man did he paled more and looked at Tony with pure horror. Tony moved to fast to be human and was already behind the man with an iron steel grip on his shoulder.

He push his head back to expose his neck and the main vain. Tony then lowered his head and put his lips on his neck, he open his mouth and bit the main vain and sucked the blood that came rushing out. His prey gave out a scream of pure agony. _Vampire venom does that and yet I still can't get use to their screams. _Tony thought as he continued to drain his prey. His prey struggled and screamed for about five minutes and then he got quieter and quieter until Tony can no longer hear the rhythm of his heart. Tony sucked the last drops of blood and let go of the body. The body went limp to the ground, Tony turn to his friends who were still fast asleep from the spell that Tony put on them.

"Forget you will not remember a thing that happened here." Tony said and blue magic left his hand and around the head of the other two. _They'll just think it was a dream and they won't remember seeing or talking to me. _Tony thought and then picked up the body that he just drained and took off to a grave yard.

Once he was in the grave yard he buried the body deep were no human will dare to dig let along that deep. Tony stared at it for a while before leaving the grave yard all alone. He ran at vampire speed to his apartment and unlocked the door before stepping throw. No body knew his secret and to be honest he was still a virgin he just made up all those play boy stories. Well the names were all victims of the women he drain, everyone them was alone and looking for a good night but never got one. Jeanne never knew either yet he never loved her enough to give her his virginity, he used his magic to put images that they had sex but never did.

To a vampire to give their virginity would mean making that person their mate for life. Tony sighed and went to the window to wait for the sun to come out and for work to begin. _Not even Gibbs knows, __**but they find out one day then what? **_A voice said in his head. Tony shook his head to get ride of that thought. _No they'll never find out. _Tony thought.

_Well let's see what fate has in store now for me and the others. You need to let yourself grow old so nobody well suspect you. _Tony thought to himself looking at the sunrise.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: The vampire that he is has magical powers because some of the things he does seem impossible like surviving the black plague, anyways he can let himself get old or turn himself young again only until his fifteen or the oldest he can get is 70 years.

Thanks and please R&R! And I'll update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: Thanks to those who reviewed, and here is the next chapter. Oh and I found out the episode, it's called The Good Samaritan. So yeah it based on this case and if I get it wrong, bear with me because I really don't remember much about that ep but not really. It will be the same. Since I found out it's from the first season. This is set in the seventh. So it will be déjà vu for McGee and Tony and of course Gibbs.

Declaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything.

* * *

Tony waited until it was eight in the morning and got dressed for work. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His green eyes were a lighter shade now that he recently fed. He hated to take someone life maybe that's why he chooses to a gang member or a criminal. But he got used to it over the years. His own father didn't even know when got bitten.

Which was when he was twelve years old, his creator had bit him by accident and trained him into this new world. His creator was more of a father to him then his real father. He kept in touch with him but has seen him since he was twenty – five. But so far he's okay with his mate. Tony sighed wishing that he never left but then he would have meet Gibbs.

_Yeah meeting Gibbs made this life I made myself better, maybe that's why I stayed at NCIS for more then two years. _Tony thought. He got his car keys and walked out the door. He locked it behind him and went down the stairs. He got into his car and drove NCIS. Knowing only Gibbs and him come in this early, Tony turn on the radio low level. But it was still loud for his sensitive hearing.

He parked his car next to Gibbs and head to the elevator, he got in and was happy to see nobody got in with him. Even though he fed he still needed to hold his breathe when he was in with another. It was to close and the scent of the human was unbearable for the short while.

DING was what told Tony that he arrived to his distention and the elevator doors opened. He immediately saw Gibbs sitting at his desk sipping his coffee. _Seriously, how can he drink that stuff like water to a human and blood for me? _Tony thought as he went to his desk.

"You're early DiNozzo." Gibbs said to Tony when Tony sat down in his chair. "Yeah, boss." Tony said to him keeping his eyes down. Gibbs looked at Tony but let slide. Gibb's gut was telling him that Tony had a secret he was hiding. Gibbs looked at Tony who was busy reading the mail.

Soon McGee and Ziva came in and sat down to read their mail not without teasing Tony a little. Tony of course just smiled and made fun of McGee. "So McGoogle what you do last night, stay up and hug you cyber buddies?" Tony teased and McGee went bright red in embarrassment and anger. "No Tony I read a book, not that you can do that." McGee said. Tony smiled and went back to reading his mail. _Oh McGee I read plenty of books but with photographic memory it's not fun to read just once and remember everything. _Tony thought as he went throw junk emails. Then he found that said _**Dear Tony, **_on it and Tony froze for a few seconds, but clicked it open it said.

_**Dear Tony,**_

_**How are you? I fine thank you, I've been looking for a while if we can visit you. We really miss you, son. So let me know when it will be okay.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your father in the vampire world and mother. **_

Tony blinked and reread it again and then decide to write back.

_**Dear Sky and Chloe,**_

_**Thanks for being concern for my well being. I fed every two weeks like you taught me Dad. I fine as well my boss and team take good care of me. You can come over next week. Thanks again, hope to see you soon, mom. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Tony A.K.A your little muffin as you call me mom. **_

Tony tipped and send the reply to them before closing the email and stated to play solitaire on the computer. _Now we just wait for a case. _Tony thought. It didn't take long when Gibb's phone rang and the whole team looked at Gibbs.

"Gibbs, okay we're on our way." Gibbs said before hanging up. "Gear up we have a case near a forest. Dead marine was found near the road side." Gibbs said getting his gun and heading to elevator. Tony quickly but top quickly got his gun and backpack before heading after Gibbs with Ziva and McGee.

They all got into the car and Gibbs was the one driving. Tony even though he was immortal feared for his life. _Ha, if Sky knew that me a vampire feared a human's driving he'll laugh his head off into next century. _Tony thought as he held on hard but not too hard to cause damage but enough to keep a hold of the car if they crash.

_Who ever gave Gibbs a license must be a nutcase. _Tony thought and closed his eyes. "We're here get out, DiNozzo pictures, Ziva sketch, McGee the witness. Go!" Gibbs said to his team and watch as the scattered to do what they where told to do.

Gibbs walked over to McGee and helped interview the witness or founder of the body. "Go check the body for a dog tag or name tag, McGee." Gibbs ordered. McGee nodded and left. Once Gibbs finished the interview, he headed to the crime scene. "Name McGee." Gibbs demanded.

"Well his name is LT. Charlie Stone. We found that he lives back in the town we passed, he's married no kids. He was deported two years ago and came home two days ago." McGee said. "Yeah, Boss I just called his wife, she said that he didn't come home nor did she knew was here. So that means…" Tony was cut off my Gibbs.

"It means his killer knew when he was coming home and killed him before he made it home." Gibbs said. "Yeah, that's if he's two days dead." Tony said. "That's for Ducky to find out, DiNozzo." Gibbs said looking at Tony. Tony meet his eyes and regretted after he did. Gibbs stared into Tony's green eyes and swears there where darker last week. Tony saw the shock and suspicion Gibbs eyes.

Tony would rather have a bullet then to see that. Tony lowered his eyes and looked else where. "Boss, are you alright?" Tony asked. "No, you hide something Tony and I will find out." Gibbs said. _What are you hiding Tony._ Gibbs thought. Tony looked at the team they were far off now, Gibbs send them to go talk to the wife.

"Boss, look out!" Tony said to Gibbs who turn around and saw a man or woman he didn't know with a gun and fired. _So this is how I'm going to die. _Gibbs thought as the bullet came towards him with such speed. Tony jumped in front of Gibbs and took the bullet. _Tony, that idiot he's going to get himself killed. Please don't let him die. He's the only one I love since Sharron and Kelly. _Gibbs thought as he ran to Tony and kneeled next to him.

"Tony don't move I'll call Ducky." Gibbs said. "Don't need to, Boss you know how you said I was hiding something, I was." Tony said flipping himself from his stomach to his back the bullet was in his left hand. Gibbs blinked and looked at Tony speechless. "You know not many saw how different I am, but you did." Tony said.

"Tony, what are you?" Gibbs asked his heart pounding. Tony was so post to be hurt unable to move but to see he's unharmed and he caught the bullet.

_It's now or never. _Tony thought.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: Cliff hanger, R&R and I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

EgyptAdbydos: Here's chapter three. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Declaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything. Mind my spelling it's not that good.

* * *

"Well Tony, are you going to answer me?" Gibbs asked waiting for Tony to speak. His heart was pounding very fast like he ran a marathon. "Boss, you wouldn't believe me and if you did you'll run away… and I can't bear with that." Tony said looking at the ground then at Gibbs. Tony listen as Gibbs heart pounded hard, he didn't know if was from fear or shock.

"Try me." Was all Gibbs said looking at Tony hard.

Tony smiled at that tone, he always admired how Gibbs can stay calm on the outside and be panicking on the inside. "Well, were can I start?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Don't play with me, DiNozzo." Gibbs said glaring at Tony. "Explain how you can be alive and how you can catch the bullet." Tony sighed and looked at Gibbs in the eyes staring right into the cold blue eyes on him.

"Promise you won't tell Ziva or Tim." Tony begged its bad enough he had to tell Gibbs.

"You have my word." Gibbs said.

That was good enough for Tony and he sat up playing with the bullet he caught earlier. "Well… Do you believe in vampires, Boss?" Tony asked Gibbs. Gibbs blinked at the question and look at Tony.

"What do you mean by that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"What I mean is if you believe vampires?" Tony asked again.

Gibbs looked at Tony and saw that he wasn't joking at all. "Not really, I never really paid attention to that stuff." Gibbs said to Tony. "Well then, you just meet one five years ago and he's right here in front of you. He also just saved your life from a bullet." Tony said to Gibbs.

Gibbs stared at Tony and looked deep into his green eyes and said. "I believe you and Tony I hide something for you too. Stayed still." Gibbs said and lean closer to Tony and Tony looked at Gibbs. Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's and kissed him gently. Gibbs pulled away after a few moments.

"I love you, Tony." Gibbs said to him. "I love you too, Jethro." Tony said to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and looked at Tony. "Can you turn into a vampire?" Gibbs asked. Tony blinked and stared at Gibbs. "No offense Jethro, but I never picture you'll reacted this way. I always thought you'll be disgusted by it and tell me to leave." Tony said to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "As long as you don't drain your team members dry, I cool with it. So can you turn me into a vampire?" Gibbs asked Tony again.

"Only if you really want me too, I'm a virgin still. All those women I said I spelt with was a lie, they were my victims all of them bad. For a vampire to give your virginity is to make them your mate. Jeanne, I just put images that we had sex but never really did it." Tony told Gibbs.

"You put images in her head, how?" Gibbs asked Tony. "We vampires have magic and by saying a word like forget or sleep the person you say that to, they'll forget or fall sleep. I do drink blood but that's every two weeks and only gang members or criminals. Oh, you need to say the person name in order for the spell to work. You do that by reading their minds, I faster then any human and stronger, my sense of smell is stronger then any animal alive, I hear clearly so loud noise bother my hearing.

I get sick if someone's blood I drink is and breathing in sickness too makes me sick, that's why the plague got to me. I can only get killed by another vampire, vampires mate for life, I can bear children. I found out that when I … when mating season came and I went through a female heat. So yeah, I mate with a male and I'll get pregnant." Tony said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and looked at Tony. "As for turning you, only if you want to," Tony said, "But for that it had to the weekend you're going to be in pain for three hours and two days all you want to do is drink blood. Then you'll do what is called "Male stages" that's like being a teenager again. That will be a whole day and by the end you'll want to mate badly, even more sense you love me and it's so close to mating season." Tony said.

Gibbs took all the information in and looked at Tony in the eyes. "I don't care, Tony. I really don't care if I get you pregnant as long as you let me do everything for while your pregnant, which is how long?" Gibbs asked.

"Three months and if you want I can turn this weekend." Tony said happily. Gibbs nodded and was about to say something to Tony when McGee's voice was heard.

"Boss, are there Ducky just called and has the caused of death." McGee said.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: Please R&R. Sorry it's short, I'll the next longer if you review.


End file.
